Living Dead
by shiranyhappy
Summary: (Vida muerta) Un experimento fallido a puesto en peligro el mundo, un grupo de jóvenes tienen que sobrevivir,¿como lo aran?, Un campamento se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, encuentros, amigos, amores y mucho mas entren y lean descubran que sucederá-personajes de Kishimoto, Summary horrible pero denle una pequeña oportunidad :)
1. DIA D

LIVING DEAD

(vida muerta)

…DAY OF DAYS…

(DIA DE LOS DIAS)

…En un laboratorio de algún lugar de Japón …

Shikaku-laboratorista, jefe de investigación en busca de la cura contra la muerte

16/03/13

-hasta ahora, ningún sujeto de prueba a reaccionado, ni ah tenido algún tipo de cambio-contaba a una grabadora mientras el profesor con cabello de piña hacia algunas anotaciones

16/04/13

-al sujeto de prueba no 12 tubo un ligero cambio de color en el su piel, a uno de color rojo, muy leve casi imperceptible, ningún otro sujeto a presentado cambios-dijo con el mismo procedimiento

16/05/13

-Sin cambios

16/06/13

-sin cambios

16/07/13

-estoy empezando a desistir, el presupuesto se esta acabando

16/08/13

-iré a celebrar con mi familia, hubo una reacción positiva en el sujeto de prueba no 12 ah reaccionado levemente, ah abierto los ojos, sin embargo no ah pasado nada mas, hemos tomado la decisión de agregar otro sujeto de prueba, el no 14, esposa de uno de los inversionistas Hyuga Hiashi, mañana se entrara al programa

16/09/13

-Buenas noticias al parecer el sujeto de prueba no 14 ah reaccionado con mas rapidez y con mejores resultado que el 12, a despertado totalmente, aunque aun no hemos podido reanimar el cerebro, no se puede mover pero gruñe y emite sonidos, es un gran avance pronto podrá caminar, y volver a hablar, también necesitamos reanimar sus neuronas

16/10/13

-Siguen las buenas noticias el sujeto de prueba no 14 ah podido ponerse de pie, aun necesitamos establecer comunicación con sus neuronas, pero todo va saliendo, bien, responde perfectamente y sin embargo su cuerpo sigue descomponiéndose, tenemos que trabajar en eso

16/11/13

-No hemos podio establecer una conexión con su cerebro, no puede morir si es herido, y se ah vuelto un tanto agresivo, ya ah atacado a dos de nuestros investigadores, afortunadamente no salio nadie herido, la investigación continuara

16/12/13

-Sujeto de pruebas no 14, se encuentra aislado, no puede permanecer con otro ser vivo, rechaza cualquier alimento que no respire y se mueva, no se puede establecer conexión con su cerebro, en el estado en el que se encuentra no será sencillo hacer pruebas

29/12/13

-El experimento ah fracasado, es mi ultima nota, todos estamos en peligro, la cura, era otra infección, estaba equivocado, y ahora me doy cuenta, el sujeto no 14, ah acecinado a uno de mis subordinados, este esta contagiado y ah propagado la infección por todo el plantel, ya nadie esta a salvo, yo moriré aquí, hasta encontrar la cura contra algo que yo cree, me temo que solo quedaran conmigo los 5 sobrevivientes de todo el lugar, Tsunade Senju

líder de todo el laboratorio, y una de las mejores investigadores virales que eh conocido,

Inoichi Yamaka el mejor Neurólogo del mundo, afortunadamente, Minato Namikaze, Jefe de seguridad nacional encargado de la seguridad del país, y Kushina Uzumaki, Una pasante con grandes habilidades, como sujeto de prueba se encuentra a Choza Akimshi trabajador muy competente 3º cazo de contagio registrado y a Madara Uchiha, uno de las grandes mente de la ciencia, 6º cazo de contagio, la infección se ah propagado, nadie esta a salvo, solo espero que mi Hijo sobreviva… tengo que encontrar una cura

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo una nueva idea para otro fic, se que no eh terminado los otros, pero es que simplemente no me llega ese algo, es como si estuviera bloqueada, tengo la idea del capitulo, pero no la puedo plasmar, pensé en que tal vez es por que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas era escribir este fic y subirlo cuando terminara con el resto pero simplemente no eh podido, por supuesto que este fic contendrá como protagonista a mis parejas favoritas, poco a poco lo descubrirán, habrá enredos, y locuras pero al final solo habrá una cosa segura SASUHINA ;3 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo n.n dejen sus comentarios yo estoy para cumplir sus peticiones, y recibir sus consejos gracias por entrar USTEDES MUY BIEN **


	2. DIA 0

Normal, narrador, hablan

_Pensamientos_

Dia 0

Hinata…

_Papa dice que madre estara bien, no lo creo, en el laboratorio donde se encuentra dicen que a mejorado, mienten, yo se que no es asi, por que las personas no regresan de la muerte, no lo hacen, es algo imposible y malo, espero que padre no se moleste por lo que pienso, la ultima noticia que recibi, fue que todavía no habia comunicación nuronal, se lo que significa, mi madre es lo que se conoce como un zombie, me duele, pero me duele mas que mi padre no lo crea asi, Hanabi mi hermana, siempre tan callada no se lo que piensa, pero no es tonta y se que sabe lo que pienso yo, y aun no me odia, talvez crea que tengo razon, hoy me tube que levantar temprano, me voy de campamento, con mis amigos, tengo que darme prisa para llegar a tiempo para que Neji-kun no se enoje._

-HINATA NECHAN-grito la menor de las hyugas

-Y..YA VOY-contesto la peliazul, termino de cerrar sus dos maletas y bajo tan rapido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ella a opinión de Hanabi no era del tipo de chica que sabe como ser sexi, pero si era del tipo del que cualquiera con un poco de sentido comun se enamoraria, era dulce y tierna sin querer serlo y nadie podia negarlo aun asi, queria que almenos por una semana fuera un poco distinta, la castaña llevaba puesto un par de jeans de mezclilla clara, y unas botas mineras, con una playera blanca ajustada, mientras que la peliazul llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros negros un poco mas grandes que ella, unos converse azules y una sudadera azul también, y mucho mas grande que ella-c cuanto falta para i irnos?

-media hora, asi que ve a cambiarte-ordeno la castaña

-p pero ¿p porque?-cuestiono sonrojada la mayor

-por que no conseguiras nada con Naruto si sigues vistiendote asi, te recuerdo que el no tiene ni una pizca de sentido comun-contesto severamente a quien se le habia hecho la pregunta, ella podia parecer dura, pero Hinata sabia que ella era asi, y su intencion era ayudarla no lastimarla o ponerla nerviosa, aun asi se sonrojo mucho

-y yo n no tengo n nada que p ponerme m mejor q que esto-tartamudeo nerviosa

-lose-dijo con calma mientras extendia el braso con una maleta un poco grande, y una bolsa de plastico-compre esto para ti, ponte lo que hay en la bolsa, y esta es la maleta que te llevaras, aparte de esa que tiene tus cosas para tu higiene y ropa interior-Sentencio Hanabi

-a arigato-dijo la ojiluna mayor mientras tomaba la bolsa de plastico y se iba a cambiar, aunque salio muy apenada, con uno pantalones Militares de tubo que eran de su talla, y se pregunto cuando los habia comprado su hermana, unos converse de bota negros con las punta blanca, y su playera de manga larga color negro, salio viendo a su hermana-a arigato, , d demo t te esforzaste m mucho h Hanabi d deveria d dedicarce a l la s ser d diseñadora

-hmp-contesto simplemente al cumplido, salieron a esperar a su primo e irse a donde habian acordado verse con otros chicos-parece que padre ah salido de viaje-comento la menor mientras caminaban hacia su primo Neji, a la ojiperla no de dio tiempo de responder ya que su hermana corrio hacia el su primo para saludarlo

-N.. Neji-kun-saludo la mayor

-Hinata-sama, se ve diferente-comento con una reverencia, ella estaba apunto de responder algo pero la interrumpio su Hermana

-Ya vamonos primo-ordeno con semblante frio

-esta bien-dijo mientras abria ls puertas de su auto y ellas subian para después subir Neji, el vehículo que conducia era una camioneta negra, blindada para poder mantener a salvo a sus primas, y se encargo de que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar sus amigos-vamos a pasar por los demas, talvez ya nos estan esperando-acelero, y en cuestion de minutos ya estaban en el lugar acordado, y como lo predijo el castaño, sus amigos se encontraban ahí, bueno casi todos, Hinata bajo primero.

-O Oha Ohaio-saludo a todos con una leve reverencia y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-° ° °-todos la miraron fijamente-Kawai-dijeron al unisonido, aunque una castaña con chongos y una rubia ojiazul, le agarraron las mejillas, y las estiraron tanto como pudieron

-hoy te ves realmente linda Hinata-decia la rubia mientras aun jugaba con sus mejillas

-basta Ino-regaño la pelirosa-haces que se ponga nerviosa

-ohh-se detubo-gomen

-ohaio HInata-chan-saludo en respuesta la pelirosa

-Sa Sai-kun, K Kiba-k kun, Sa Sasuke-kun, N N-respiro-Naruto-kun Ohaio-se sonrojo mas al pronunciar el ultimo nombre

-OHAIOOOO –respondieron al unisonido el castaño y el rubio, mientras el azabache giraba el rostro llamando un poco la atención de la ojiluna quien fue la unica que se dio cuenta de tal gesto

-ohaio, hinata san-saludo formalmente el chico palido

-o..ohaio-susurro el Uchiha, aunque nadie lo ollo

-en e el a auto n nos espera, N Neji-kun-murmuro la ojiblanco, s si quieren d de dejar su e equipa…

-YO ME QUIERO IR ENFRENTE-grito energéticamente Tenten quien se adelantaba corriendo dejando con una gota al resto

-mmm ¿n no han lle llegado…

-NO SI LLEGO PRIMERO-grito el amante de los perros secundado por un ladrido de su inseparable compañero y se echo a correr

-ESPEREN YO QUIERO UNA VENTANA-continuo el Uzumaki

-e etto..-trato de continual la peliazul

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS UNA VENTANA-gritaron al unisonido la rubia y la pelirosa echandose a correr, Hinata solo sonrio

-no, no han llegado-contesto el azabache-pero apuesto que estan por llegar-dijo mientras se pocisionaba detrás de la Hyuga

_-huele a moras…-_penso el uchiha mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de aquella chica quien le robaba el sueño, mientras Hinata se sentia nerviosa, no hablaba mucho con Sasuke, no por que lo odiara, era solo que la intimidaba, siempre se sentia extraño estar con el

-ah-solo pudo formurlar con un leve sonrojo, y aunque no estaban de frente para aquel sujeto no paso desapercibido aquella reacción, sonrio para si, el estaba consiente de los sentimientos que tenia Hinata hacia Naruto, pero no le importaba, porque de cualquier forma el estaba decidido, que en este viaje le declaria sus sentimientos, sabia que seria rechazado, pero de alguna forma lo liberaria de aquel dolor que sentia en su pecho, de esa forma podria ser mas directo con ella, y tendria el derecho de luchar por obtener su amor

-Hinata…-susurro distraido ignorando que habia pronunciado sin quererlo el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a el

-q que p pas U Uchi Uchiha-san?-contesto sacando de sus pensares al azabache

-eh-la miro sin pensar que ella le brindaria aquella mirada con la que lo habia encantado, sin sonrojo, sin seriedad, sin nada especial-ah-basilo-n no tienes frio-tartamudeo un poco, pero era algo que el no podia controlar, ella sonrio con sinceridad, lo que provoco un leve tono rojo en las mejillas del ojinegro, el se llevo una mano tratando de cubrir aquel color en su cara

-n no, Uchiha-san, demo arigato-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

-HINATA-CHAN-grito con un saludo Sobaku no Temari-ohaioooo

-OHAIO-corrio emocionada hacia ella y la abraso-vienes sola?

-no, el inútil de mi hermano paso a comprar unos bocadillos-Hinata giro su cabeza, mientras obsebava como el ojinegro se alejaba, no le dio importancia, y al ver al pelirrojo llegar le indico donde estaba la camioneta, el continuo su camino hacia ella, Temari y Hinata también aunque ellas hablando y un poco mas adelantadas al entrar se sentaron en los lugares que sobraban, Tenten estaba al frente, y por alguna razon los que obtubieron ventana fueron a los que no les importaban, Sai, Sasuke, y Hanabi, y Hinata, quien le sedio el lugar a la rubia ya que se marea con facilidad, la mayoria tenia un mohin en la cara Hinata solo sonrio, al llegar Garaa todos se atascaron de las botanas que traia, como si no hubieran comido en años, el fue el ultimo en entrar, y el unico lugar que quedaba se hayaba au lado de Sakura e Ino

-..este será un viaje largo-murmuro para si

-pues ya nos vamos-afirmo neji con entusiasmo

-haaaaaaai-contestaron tados, y asi empezo su viaje hacia un lugar cerca de una montaña, pasaron un par de minutos, y a neji se le ocurrio encender el radio, la cual se oia un poco disrtorcionada

-escuchen, escuchen dirinjase al sur, repito, hacia al sur, sigan ese camino, abandonen la ciudad como sea, es una orden, esto es una emergencia-se alcanzaba a escuchar

-¿Qué demon…?-formulo el castaño al bolante

-..una broma-respondio simplemente tenten-solo cambia de estacion-y haci lo hizo, pero no se oia ningún otra estacion, y cuando por fin habian encontrado otra el mismo mensaje se ollo, toda la atmosfera se rompio al oir la advertencia denuevo, y todos comenzaron a ponerse tensos, cuando el celular del Uzumaki comenso a sonar

-Hola?...padre?..que sucede? La radio, que esta pasando? Es una broma o es un asunto serio?...que?...como esta mama?...mama?...entiendo?... si, Neji para el auto, ya mama ahora que?...solos? Ino ten-dijo mientras le pasaba el telefono a su prima, tan serio que no parecia el

-Naruto…-susurro la pelirosa-estas bien?-naruto abrio la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada

-padre?...NO?...VETE, SALTE DE AHÍ NOOO TE…. NO NO ENTIENDO… POR QUE?-gritaba ino con desesperación-papa…-ella simplemente se echo a llorar-si, si se donde esta, pero yo no… lo entiendo… si…te amo-Ino devolvio el telefono a Naruto

-yo les explicare, no te preocupes…. Yo también papa, dile a mama que la quiero, si tratare de que ella entienda…adios-y naruto colgo mientras Sakura ya se habia detenido a consolar a su amiga

-Naruto, que esta sucediendo

-tenemos que ir de regreso a la ciudad, rapido, les explicare en el camino-ordeno el Uzumaki-Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke…-susurro llamando la atención de los-dice Shikaku que lo siente-dijo sin mirarlos- tenemos que regresar a mi casa por algunas cuantas cosas-

-al sur?-pregunto el Uchiha

-aun, no, llamaran dentro de una hora, nos daran instrucciones, las ultimas…-susurro con tristeza –Neji conducia afortunadamente la carretera seguia vacia, Naruto aun no daba razon de nada

-a que vamos a tu casa?-pregunto serio el unico Hyuga precente

-biberes, armas, todo lo que nos sirva, luego iremos por Shikamaru, el también recibio ordenes

-entiendo-murmuro Hinata quien estaba bastante consternada y tenia una ligera idea de que pasaba, no tardaron en llegar, y rapidamente todos exepto a Neji, Hanabi, Sai y Tenten bajaron, no tardaron en regresar con varias bolsas llenas de biberes, algunas cajas

-terminaron de subir todos

-e en m mi casa h Hay cosas que t también podran s servir, q que s se queden algunos d de nosotros, y que e el resto valla p por Shikamaru, y a a sus casa por lo que sirva-sugerio la ojiblanca

-estabien-pronuncio el castaño

-nos dividiremos en dos grupos-planeo el uchiha-Neji, tiene que conducir, por lo que tu te quedaras en el auto, Hinata y Hanabi, es su casa y la conocen mejor que alguno de nosotros, Kiba y Temari ustedes bajaran con ellos, yo también, el resto valla por Shikamaru-Sasuke le avento las llaves a Naruto-tu conoces mi casa mejor que yo, y sabes donde estan las armas, y las llaves del centro de policia, trae lo que puedas, pero antes dime, que es lo que esta pasando-Naruto temblo

-Zombies…-pronuncio y a todos los recorrio un escalofrio-solo hay una manera de matarlos… una bala en el cerebro-nadie dijo nada, ninguno sabia que decir, a nadie le dio tiempo de responder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en los destinos indicados por el azabache.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que les parecio? No queria hacerlo muy largo, n.n ¿consejos? ¿Reclamos? ¿algo? ¿No? Okay u.u**

**Bueno a los que dejaron review GRACIAS a los que leyeron GRACIAS paz y felicidad para todos, exepto para los que me odian que ellos se jodan bueno adios**

***usan condon, y que no los viole un poni salvaje**


	3. Proviciones y un beso(?)

Pov Hinata

Nos bajamos los 5 de la camioneta, mientras Neji arrancaba, para mi sorpresa todo estaba muy sereno, tranquilo, como si todo se tratase de una broma, estoy horrorizada, aunque todos parecen demasiado serenos, supongo que el "conservar la calma" se nos da muy bien, Otosan... estaras en casa? estaras buscandonos? entramos al complejo Hyuga, demasiada tranquilidad, como siempre, veo a Hanabi, en silencio, todos lo estamos, apenas me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando

-¿donde tienen las maletas?-pregunta Sasuke con naturalidad

-en el sótano, vamos-responde Hanabi

Nos apresuramos a ir, Sasuke y Kiba van primero, bajamos en silencio tomamos unas cuantas bolsas negras, y las unicas dos maletas que había, Sasuke toma un bate, una caja de herramientas que yo no sabia que existía pero se encontraba a simple vista

-Kiba, quedate aqui y toma todo lo que creas necesario, luego ve al comedor, y a los lugares que conozcas de esta casa, toma-le da el bate-si vez algo extraño no dudes en utilizarlo, cuando termines ve arriba-mi mejor amigo sorprendente mente solo asiente, por alguna razón Akamaru lo acompaña, me maldigo por mi torpeza no lo habia visto-el resto vamos a la estancia

Una vez ahi se acerca a la chimenea, y toma una katana que me padre compro de adorno, nunca le habia puesto demasida atencion y una de esas cosas de fierro negro que se encuentran a un lado de la chimenea, abre la caja de herramientas que habia tomado, parece pesada, pero el la carga como si nada, saca un martillo

-Temari, ve a la cocina, toma todas las armas blancas cuchillos, picahielos etc, y colocalos en tu mochila-le extiende una bolsa negra-aqui pon todos los biberes que encuentres o que puedas traer, latas de atun, sopa, esas cosas que no se hechan a perder-le extiende tambien el martillo-usalo, no importa que pase-ella obedecio sin chistar, sigo temblando

-Hanabi chan-y me sorprendo por que le habla con mas respeto-ve a las habitaciones, trae lo que puedas de ellas-le da una maleta y una bolsa negra-¿sabes donde puede haber armas?

-en aquel cajon-señala un buro ¿tan sensillo?-vi a padre poner una ahi, creo que tiene un trasfondo-¿como es que lo sabe ella?-creo que hay otra en su estudio y en su habitacion, posiblemente esten escondidas en toda la casa-continua firme, ella es demasiado madura, yo deberia saber eso, no ella, yo soy la mayor deberia ser la segura, el ejemplo, y sin embargo sigo temblando como un gato asustado

-en los pisos de arriba busca, ten-le extiendo aquel palo de fierro-no importa si lo conoces, si fue tu nana o quien servia tu comida, usalo si es necesario, sin dudar-Hanabi solo asiente y va, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, siento una mano en mi hombro-todos lo entiende, tu tambien, ya habra tiempo de consternarnos, ahora hay que actuar deacuerdo?, solo eh estado una vez en tu casa, lo sabes, llevame a los lugares que nadie va a revisar-me da una bolsa negra- toma lo que puedas, yo hare lo mismo-mis ganas de llorar desaparesen, Sasuke tiene razon,ya habra tiempo para llorar, veo que el azabache se dirige al buro que señalo hanabi, busco el transfondo de este y rapidamente saco un arma, sensilla y pequeña-hmp-fuelo unico que dijo-vamos

fuimos primero a una habitacion tipo sala de estar, aunque no era la principal, nada que sirviera, sin embargo tome un album de fotografias de la familia, caminamos por un pasillo para dirijirnos al estudio de padre, nunca habia estado tanto tiempo con Sasuke-kun apesar de eso ahora no estoy nerviosa, al detenernos en la puerta, comienzo a temblar, mis rodillas flaquean, se lo que encontrare ahi, Otosan hoy no iria a la empresa, los domingos nunca va, posiblemente fue a visitar a okasan, posiblemente, tomo el pomo de la puerta, y suspiro

_Flah back_

_-otosaaaaaaaaaan-dijimos Hanabi y yo con dulzura, sonriendo,Ototo era una persona dura, y fria pero ni el padre mas frio podria resistirse a sus dos hijas, el nos dedico un sonrisa noble_

_-ya les dije que no, no permitire que vallan las dos solas con un monton de chicos llenos de hormonas lejosde mi vista_

_-demooooo otosaaan, ira Temari chan. Tenten chan Ino chan y Sakura chan, ademas Neji nos cuidara,y no son solo chicos llenos de hormonas, son nuestros amigos-defendi_

_-un no es un no-dijo amable pero firme_

_-onegaaaaaaai-dijo Hanabi-Otosan acaso no confias en nuestro poder para defendernos solas?.acaso no confias en nuestro entrenamiento? somos Hyugas-sabia a lo que queria llegar, recurrir al orgullo de otosan,era algo que Hanabi sabia hacer muy bien_

_-ummmmmmmmmm_

_-sera una prueba para nuestra habilidades, ademas... Hinata-nee y yo seremos muy muy muy felices porlotanto eso te hara el padre mas mas mas mas feliz_

_-cuantos dias?-estaba cediendo yeeeeehhh_

_-una semana y media_

-dos dias

-_una semana y tres dias-contrapuso hanabi_

_-es lo mismo que una semana y media, tres dias_

_-rayos, una semana y dos dias-negocio Hanabi, y una gota aparecio tras mi cabeza, ella definitvamente ganaria_

_-cuatro dias_

_-ocho dias_

_-cinco es mi limite_

_-siente dias, y las horas de camino_

_-no_

_-si_

_-cinco dias_

_-otosaaaan-dije cuntando mis manos a manera de suplica, y hanabi lo miro con sufrimiento, el suspiro_

_-esta bien, pero me hablaran todos los dias vale?_

_-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te amamos-gritamos y lo abrasamos_

_Fin del Flash Back_

pocos eran esos momentos, en lo que otosan se mostraba calido y amable, un bello recuerdo, se devanesia ante mis ojos, ojala pudiera regresar a hace tres dias, pero no, no puedo y ahora me encuentro aqui apunto de caerme, apunto de llorar temblando, tengo miedo, estoy consternada, porque pasa esto, se que no soy solo yo, perosiento que todo esta perdido, moriremos, empiezo a hiperventilar, no puedo respirar me entra el panico, aprieto el picaporte de la puerta, se que hay detras, y no quiero abrirlo, siento que estoy apunto de caer y siento que alguien me abrasa desde la espalda

Pov Sasuke

Hinata esta temblando, apenas lo noto, esta perdida le hablo y no me responde, tambien me entra el panico, hace un momento parecia tranquila, se ve tan vulnerable, lo es, la abraso es lo unico que se me ocurre pero ella sigue temblando

-todo estara bien Hinata-le susurro al oido-tranquila, respira hondo-la giro,nunca eh sido bueno para consolar, ni eh querido consolar a nadie, pero eme aqui, tratando idiotamente de calmarla senti lagrimas en mi hombro

-moriremos-dijo entre sollozos

-no, estaremos bien, habra cura, sobreviviremos-conteste firme

-morire-volvio a temblar, y lugo de apretarla contra mi hice que me viera a los ojos,tenia los parpados hichados, limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares, demonios, soy un estupido debi dejarla con Hanabi, ella sabria que hacer, los otros dos estaban a nada del panico-tu lo sabes cierto?-dijo con ansiedad bajando la mirada-morire dentro de nada, cierto? yo...

-no, no moriras-la obligue a verme a los ojos-yo te protegeré de todo, lo juro estaras bien, mientras yo viva-me maldigo por no ser un poco mas como Naruto dando discursos de vida-incluso si muero sobreviviras,porque eres fuerte, y linda-ella se sonrojo levemente PORQUE VERGA DIJE LINDA? es decir, lo es pero, ella no tenia que saber que yo pensaba que era linda

-yo n no...-almenos pude distraerla

-si, eres endemoniadamente linda, y adorable nadie se resiste a protegerte, te cuidaras sola,y los demas te cuidaran, yo te cuidare entiendes?-comence a hablar lento, no me dio ninguna respuesta, estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose roja, y haciendo una mueca de confucion que fue muy tierno, puto amor, putos todos-eso es lo que te hace preciosa, vez? ahora calmate, todos estaremos bien-besala dijo mi voz interna, la cual mande al carajo, si, la queria besar pero...

-arigato...-dijo con suavidad

-porque?-tome el picaporte y abri la puerta rapidamente, lo siguiente que vi fue a un hombre con la cabeza reposando sobre el escritorio no habia sangre, supongo que es el padre de Hinata antes de que Hinata viera nada cerre la puerta en su cara "muy caballeroso Uchiha, asi se hace, cierra la puerta en su cara, dejala sola y asustada afuera, IDIOTA" , pues nose me ocurrio nada,para que no viera a su padre muerto, no me asusto, eh visto a gente muerta antes, aparto mis recuerdos, recorde lo que dijo Naruto,solo una bala en la cabeza, no creo que tenga que ser necesariamente una bala, radie el cuerpo, tenia una pistola en la mano,la tomo, observe el lugar, y comence a buscar, encontre algunas balas de varios estilos de cartuchos, estoy revisando los cajones en los que no hay mas que papeles,unos gruñidos se ollen tras de mi, me dirijo rapidamente a la puerta, nota mental, tardan en despertar, primero gimen, como si se despertaran no me espero a que despierte totalmente por obvias razones prefiero no perforar su cabeza, salgo y cierro la puerta rapidamente

-vamos-tomo la mano de Hinata sin preguntar y me dirijo al salon principal-sabes si tu padre tiene una caja fuerte o algo asi

-n no lose- bajo la mirada-y yo...

-esta bien, no importa.

-S Sasuke-kun?-aprieta mi mano y me estremece

-hmp?

-estuvo bien?-a que se refería?-po podemos deternos? O Otosan-ella lo sabia,pare de caminar, debi ser mas cuidadoso, ella siguio apretando mi mano, sin soltarla me gire-e esta bi bien dejarlo a asi? po podria ser...-la mire-ta talvez d deberiamos... e en el estudio... y yo-ella escondió su mirar detras de su flequillo pero sabia que estaba llorando de nuevo, espere unos segundos y ella seguia en silencio

-deberiamos que?

-y yo...n no...lo s siento

-matarlo?-escupi, sin complicaciones, levanto la mirada, sorprendida-en eso pensabas, pero el ya esta muerto-se estremecio y comenzo a temblar la tome antes de que se cayera, ella ya lo sabia y aun asi...-duele, lose-la abrace aunque entendía no serviría de nada aun asi lo hacia ella se aferro a mi -no tenemos que regresar vale?, nos iremos lejos, a sobrevivir, todos, lo que dije antes...-suspire-perdon, fue mentira, quiza no pueda protegerte de todo, pero escucha bien esto, juro-levante suavente su rostro-que dare todo por ti, que luchare por ambos y que nunca te dejare sola-ella me miro con confusión y me acerque a ella-porque yo, estoy enamorado de ti-respondi a lo que posiblemente ella pensaba, y sin dudar junte mis labios con los suyos, tome su cintura delicadamente atraiéndola ami, fue lento, suave e inocente, justo como debia ser un primer beso, su primer beso,creo. me separe de la misma forma en la que me le acerque, y la mire, sonrei, ella esta sonrojada-no tenemos que volver, vamonos.

-S Sa Sasuke-kun...

-no te molestes en rechazarme, ya se que estas enamorada de Naruto-se tenso-eso no significa que me rendire, la solte, meti mis manos en mis bolsillos y continuamos caminando

-gracias-dijo en voz baja

-hmp-respondi, llegamos a la estancia despues de tomar un par de cuchillos antiguos ocupados como adornos, uno de marfil y otro parecia de plata, nada mas.

Despues de unos sileciosos momentos llegan Kiba, akamaru y Temari con las bolsas llenas regularmente, ambos estan serios, la rubia abrasa a Hinata,lo cual me molesta pero finjo ignorarlo-solo falta Hanabi-oimos que baja las escaleras,sin nada en las manos, su aspecto serio de siempre esta completamente transformado en uno de horror, corre a los brasos de Hinata, esta sollosando, asustada.

-y y yo trate de... p pero no pu no pude hacerlo-su voz se oia quebrada

-voy arriba-digo con desgano, estoy dispuesto a subir pero una mano toma mi camisa

-Sa Sasuke-kun n no ees seguro, sera mejor irnos con lo que tenemos-esta preocupada, por mi, celebro interiormente, pero quiero saber un poco mas de esas cosas, como es que una persona se transforma en eso?

-¿que habia enlas bolsas?

-n no mucho-responde la castaña- dos 9mm era todo, y municiones,e estaban en el cuarto de O Otosan-abrio sus ojo sorprendida-Otosan, Otosan, d donde esta, hoy n no iria a trabajar, d debe estar p por aqui hay que buscar a Otosan-ahora ella parecia una niña perdida, y desconsolable, temblaba, Hinata solo la abraso, ella lo sabia.

-quisa fue a visitar a Okasan, Hanabi-nee, talvez el salio rapidamente de la ciudad, lo buscaremos, cuando estemos preparadas, todo estara bien-ella me miro sombria, no, no me miraba ami, ella mintio.

**Que tal? les gusto? lo odiaron? perdon por la tardanza XC ni teclado tengo UnU**

**en cuanto consiga uno, subp mis otros fic 3 los amo**

**review (?)**


End file.
